


口欲滞留（双萨）

by Baaaay



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baaaay/pseuds/Baaaay
Summary: 非常欧欧西，大概是无脑产物......是困倦的小安东和兄长的日常小片段。别问为什么忽然开车，毕竟可能不是兄弟两个想做，是我想看（喂）弗朗西斯科：班萨安东尼奥：Flo萨





	口欲滞留（双萨）

**Author's Note:**

> 非常欧欧西，大概是无脑产物......  
是困倦的小安东和兄长的日常小片段。  
别问为什么忽然开车，毕竟可能不是兄弟两个想做，是我想看（喂）  
弗朗西斯科：班萨  
安东尼奥：Flo萨

安东尼奥醒来的时候正对上清晨洒进房间的那片金色的灿烂阳光，但与其说被光芒唤醒是恰巧，倒不如说这一切都是弗朗西斯科的有意为之。小乐师在恍惚间只觉得面前染着一片鲜艳的血红，清晨的阳光化为利刃透过薄薄的眼睑几乎要刺伤他的双目。下意识扯过被子蒙在脸上，安东尼奥像是小猫一样从鼻腔里挤出几声不满的哼声抱紧被子在床上轻巧的翻个身，这一系列动作直到他把脸严严实实地埋在柔软的鹅绒被里才又重新归于平静。弗朗西斯科颇为无奈的站在窗边看着幼弟可爱的样子扬起嘴角，只能换用另外的方式来唤醒这个赖床的小家伙，他推开窗让清晨凉爽的风像是小孩子一样冒冒失失的横冲直撞着钻进房间，在鸟雀吵闹个不停的啁啾声中坐到小萨列里的窗边。

“安东，已经不早了。”

弗朗西斯科伸手去扯那床看起来鼓鼓囊囊的暗红花纹鹅绒被，而在被子里困得迷迷糊糊的安东尼奥怎么也没想到手里松松攥着的被子会像被清风吹走的那片软绵绵的云一样偷偷溜走。忽如其来从四处席卷来的光线让小萨列里半支起身子，与枕头的缠绵让墨色的发丝些乱糟糟的，他坐在被被子堆成的小窝里眯着眼睛浅浅的打个哈欠，像是被粗鲁的举动所惊扰的、远离凡尘的精灵一样带着些困惑的神色，望着兄长从喉咙里滚出几个模糊的发音。弗朗西斯科的笑容被软绵绵问安加深了些，他伸手拂开挡在那双焦糖色眸子前的发丝，轻轻捏了安东尼奥的鼻尖。

“该起来了，花圃里的玫瑰都在期待你的音乐。”

“哥哥！别取笑我了...”

因为前一晚熬夜而久久不能摆脱睡魔拉扯的安东尼奥还睡眼惺忪，他带着浓浓的鼻音反驳长兄的玩笑，但还是有些好奇的抱着被子听话的顺着他的话望向窗外，目光也恰巧随着动作撞上花圃中探头到窗边的一枝鲜红的、像是日日夜夜都狂热的追寻着房间里那些能浇灌灵魂的旋律的玫瑰。他趁着睡意还未能从身上褪去，有些发愣的盯着那朵在阳光下盛放的玫瑰，望着那些被金色的光芒拥抱的天鹅绒一般的花瓣。

等安东尼奥从玫瑰刺目的血红色中回过神，空气中不知何时已经漾满了甜蜜的香味，他晃晃脑袋仔细回忆着，却发现连兄长离开他的房间的印象也模模糊糊记不清楚，反而窗边那朵绽放的玫瑰在头脑中挥之不去。小萨列里在略显空荡的房间里轻轻地叹口气，慢吞吞的起身换掉身上染着安逸与倦怠的绸制的睡衣，穿着被擦得发亮的小羊皮鞋在柔软的花纹地毯上踩出深深浅浅的凹痕，迈着罕有的拖沓步伐挪进甜品香味更浓郁的餐厅。只是不同往日对甜食的狂热，安东尼奥今天在被烘焙甜品的甜蜜味道中味同嚼蜡的吞掉了那些刚被精心烘焙好端上桌还淋着枫糖浆的小松饼。他用足以被称为粗鲁的动作把银质的叉子放在一边，自顾自的沉浸在恍惚的世界里，全然没注意到兄长为他不小心奏出的“餐桌协奏曲”紧锁眉头，只是摇晃着站起来欠身向餐桌另一边的长兄打个招呼，又转过身迈着软绵绵的步子唐突的冲进音乐的世界。

小安东尼奥或许在困倦中失去了缪斯的眷顾与偏爱，甚至因为与睡魔的纠缠失掉了神祇曾经印在他额前甜蜜的吻，他有些倦怠的半垂着眸子望着架在面前的琴谱，用手背揉揉酸胀的眼睛，才又重新将飘散的目光凝在面前黑白分明的琴键上。他轻轻地打个哈欠在头脑中默默重复着练习曲的旋律，十指搭上琴键，让先前安分的接受着五线谱约束的音符被唤醒一般从指尖溜走，欢愉的伴着阳光在琴房尽情舞动。

一个不和谐音。

困顿中的安东尼奥在因为那些熟稔于心的练习曲而过分放松，甚至一贯在练习时专注的思维有些飘忽，他没来由的一个高音后想到了卧室窗外的那只探着头的玫瑰，那鹅绒一般的花瓣上沾着的露珠，还有露珠上映出来的小小的、金黄的太阳。但是美好的想象被突兀的音符骤然击碎，小萨列里从幻想中抽身出来，有些慌乱的睁大眼睛注视着面前的琴键，仿佛他们都变成了什么噬人的恶魔，他沉沉的喘了一口气接着弹下去，但同时却为自己可笑的失误懊悔的几乎要把头垂到胸口。

“安东尼奥。”

身后忽然出现的呼唤声恰好穿插在旋律停顿的空挡，先前的几个高音衬的他音色更加低沉。安东尼奥下意识地耸一下肩膀，飞快地抬起头挺直身子坐端正些，他的手指像是被这一句呼唤定住一般僵空气中，但即使浑身的肌肉都警戒着绷紧僵硬，头脑却在暗暗盘算着兄长有没有注意到注意到刚才的小错误，他想像平常一样用只言片语就把打扰自己练习的兄长赶到一边去，但是源源不断从心底涌出来的自责却把拒绝的话钉在舌尖。耳边的脚步声越来越清晰，窸窣声最终停在面前。安东尼奥空咽一下，有些拘束的微微低下头，像是犯错的孩子一样敛眸把目光抛向琴键，双手也有些不自然的收回来搭在大腿上。

事实上，弗朗西斯科早就注意到幼弟精神状态欠佳，于是用过早餐后就匆匆循着琴声来探望小瞌睡虫，没想到好巧不巧恰好和那个刺耳的不和谐音装个满怀。他看着安东尼奥背对着自己的身体骤然抖了一下，又接着在反复弹奏几遍后又赌气的垂下脑袋，那副情景简直像是丢掉了心爱玩具的小孩子。

“发生什么了，安东尼奥？”

“不...没什么...”

“我想，你应该说实话，没人会喜欢说谎的小孩。”

弗朗西斯科站在年轻的萨列里面前，像是故意为难着犯错的小家伙一般伸手去托起他的下巴。他却在下一秒为自己的决策后悔不已，毕竟没什么人能内心毫无波动的面对着那双有在光芒的映衬下变得更漂亮的湿漉漉的蜜糖色眼睛，而身为兄长他不但没能抵御住来势汹汹的进攻，反而像是战役未开始便缴械投降一样，寥寥一瞬就败下阵来。但相比起兄长的波澜内心，安东尼奥只觉得心里不舒服极了，就像是有谁把他的心攥在手里狠狠的揉了一通，他强迫自己望着兄长的眸子，却在发觉弗朗西斯科那副坚定的仿佛在坚定地高声宣扬着他一定要知道事情真相的样子而绝望的咬住下唇。安东尼奥下意识地吞咽一下，突出的喉结在颈前滑动着轻轻蹭过弗朗西斯科的手，他眨眨眼睛把目光凝在兄长衬衣下隐隐约约能看出肌肉轮廓的手臂上，在头脑中将简单的词组不断排列组合，却最终只是张张嘴嗫嚅了一下。

显然，弗朗西斯科没能明白他究竟在表达什么，但在面对幼弟时他最不缺乏的就是耐心。

弗朗西斯科有些坏心的勾起手指轻轻地抚摸安东尼奥的下巴，指尖摩挲着那些被修理的整整齐齐的胡茬，像是面对着怕生的猫咪一样一点点鼓励着面前有些胆怯的小家伙。

“我..漏掉了一个穿指...”

弗朗西斯科像是计谋得逞似的弯唇轻轻笑一下，那个有些狡黠的笑容简直和他先前无害的小恶作剧一样显得过分温柔，落在胡茬上的拇指一点点蹭到唇边，轻柔却又有些强硬的探进安东尼奥柔软的口腔，粗糙的指腹在舌尖反复磨蹭几下终于用些力按在那不断摩擦着手指的淡粉色的、柔软的唇上。

“您需要一点惩罚，我的小乐师。”

安东尼奥被兄长忽如其来的动作惹的乱了分寸，本就因为慌乱而混乱的思维又像是被空气中轻飘飘的这句话彻底扰的乱作一团，他觉得仿佛心跳漏了一拍，下意识地猛抽一口气，有些抗拒又担心对方会看出来似的向琴凳另一头轻轻挪动身体，而却同时又过分乖顺的伸出粉色的舌轻轻舔舐按在唇上的手指。

这太糟糕了，安东尼奥，你在做什么？又在想些什么？小萨列里为自己的过分逾矩的行为和头脑中一闪而过的画面羞的满脸通红，他飞快的收回那灵巧又可爱的像小蛇一样探出头的粉红色舌尖，甚至还惶恐的闭起眼睛，期盼着遮住眼前情景的黑暗能一并抹除掉片刻前自己那些过分的行为。弗朗西斯科小小的为指尖传来温热的柔软触感楞了一下，他仿佛被轻轻地舔舐而激起一种特殊的快感，而身为长兄的理智迫使他将口中酝酿的欲望吞下，只是倾身轻轻吻一下面前像小黑猫一样的幼弟攀上红色的面颊。

安东尼奥眼前的世界被那个轻的像是鸟雀羽毛划过一样的吻唤醒，那片漂亮的鸟羽诱惑着他睁开眼睛去找寻美好的源头。而那只托着他下巴的温暖的手已然悄悄地跃上黑白琴键滑出一串漂亮的旋律，房间里回荡的上扬尾音让弗朗西斯科不自觉的挑起嘴角，他满足的挺直身子站在琴凳一侧。

而坐在琴凳上深深陷在对未知的惩罚的恐惧中的小萨列里却没那么轻松，他在刻意让自己别去注意身后的兄长，只是在头脑中逃避似的幻想着，想着片刻前充满房间的那些音符像是带着金粉的小精灵一样在身边欢快的悦动，想着清晨拨开云雾撒下的第一片灿烂阳光。弗朗西斯科不紧不慢的整整袖口，用有些发凉的指尖轻轻点几下安东尼奥的鼻尖，借此把走神的小家伙拉回现实。

安东尼奥像是受惊的猫咪一样警觉地迅速偏过头去，仰望着兄长用他修长食指蘸着阳光在空气中灵活的画一个圈，那一瞬间小萨列里坚信自己看到了天使头顶淡黄色光圈，他不经意的在眼睛里混上些虔诚，接着舔舔唇珠敛下眸子温顺的像是犊羊一般顺着弗朗西斯科的意思从琴凳上转过身，却被跪在面前的长兄吓的拼命向后挪。

“哥哥？！”

安东尼奥没有发觉那突兀的出现在房间中的有些变调的、发抖的声音是来自他过分紧缩的声带，他只觉得胸膛中溢出来的惊慌几乎瞬间淹没了本来就被困倦纠缠着的理智，他过分的想退出这个吓人的场景而几乎要从凳子上跌下去，甚至一闪而过的幻想着希望自己能随着片刻前的音符一同渐渐消失在房间里。

小萨列里被腰间轻柔的触摸呼唤着回过神来，而兄长温热的掌心在他的腰间摸索，一点点掀开束在绑腿裤中的衣摆，像是清晨站在阳光中为琴弦养护那样细致又有些郑重摩挲那寸温暖的、被遮掩在布料下的皮肉。粗糙的指腹贴着皮肉一点点滑下去，小心翼翼却又颇为大胆的探入包裹着小乐师身下敏感处的绑腿裤，安东尼奥觉得他被硬生生扯入甜蜜的深渊，仅存的些理智像是被物质化的柔软光芒包围而轻飘飘的失去再安守原处的重量。

“不要！”

安东尼奥被身下算得上轻佻的骚扰惹出一声低低的乞求一般的呢喃，搭在琴凳上的手掌也慌张的用力压在大腿上，他像溺水的人抓到救命稻草似的下意识地收紧五指攥紧那些代人受难的昂贵布料，紧抿嘴唇压低声音轻轻喘息着，防止有让人难堪的声音溜出唇齿而被另一位音乐家灵敏的耳朵所捕获。但无论安东尼奥如何卖力的掩饰，弗朗西斯科都无比了解手足究竟在想些什么，他对幼弟的反应满足的轻笑一声，丝毫不打算停下手指的探索，甚至用带着琴茧的粗糙指腹轻轻划过安东尼奥有些隐藏在衣料下由于嗜甜和缺乏运动而有些丰腴的大腿。小乐师猛地抖了一下，还没来得及将口中的词汇酝酿成句子，压在胸膛上的手掌就让他陷入失去重心的惶恐。

他慌乱的寻找着支点，安东尼奥理智的在滑落到地面和倚靠着钢琴的两个选项中选择了后者，钢琴悲怆的轰鸣让他的张惶找到了共鸣，倚在琴键上的手肘被棱角硌的生疼，那双染着些慌张的焦糖色的眸子因为刺激神经的钝痛变得有些湿漉漉的。事实上，安东尼奥现在的处境让他羞的几乎想要把脸埋在被子里像小鸵鸟一样把自己藏起来，他身下的绑腿裤在慌乱之中被弗朗西斯科借力褪到膝弯，暴露在空气中的皮肤害羞的泛上淡淡的粉色，而在窗外阳光的映衬下含着眼泪的眸子和被揉的乱七八糟的衣物营造的凄美景象让小乐师显得像是被欺负的无辜幼兽。

“哥哥...不要...”

这太难看了，他吞下后半句话像是猫哭似的哼哼着，却在恐惧的深渊中挣扎又暗含着些期许的渴望着长兄温暖的体温的传递。

安东尼奥被自己的糟糕想法羞的垂下头。

透进窗棂的光芒恰好洒在身上，金色的光芒让他浑身暖乎乎的。可惜那只是短暂的让小萨列里从羞涩中逃开，暴露在空气中的性器却丝毫不在乎主人究竟处于如何窘迫的境况，反而在兄长的逗弄下骄傲的昂起头。游走在腿根的手指带来的潮水一般来势汹涌的欲望让小乐师下意识地夹住大腿，沾染着前液的泛红的性器随着动作轻轻的颤动着，无声却又发泄般的诉说着那翻涌着的欲望几乎要将安东尼奥最后的理智搅碎。

弗朗西斯科从并拢的双腿那温暖的空隙中抽出手来，手掌灵活的顺着双腿滑到膝弯，装作不经意的揉捏着腿弯敏感的皮肉，随后拇指按在膝盖上微微用力试着分开面前害羞的小家伙的双腿。凉丝丝的空气偷偷亲吻安东尼奥细嫩的腿肉，他喉咙里的一声浅浅的惊呼轻巧的窜出来，在安静的琴房却被放大了数倍。安东尼奥羞的飞快的咬住下唇，免得接下去发出更让人无地自容的声音，他太紧张自己会发出那些呻吟了，以至于因为对喉咙严防死守而忘记了下身的防线。

墨色的发丝挡住他的脸颊，却反而让脸颊上的滚烫的红色变得越发醒目，淡粉色的唇张张合合，嗫嚅着酝酿拒绝的言语，心底最深处被一点点唤醒的欲望却在同时威慑着舌尖，不许它做出一点轻微的颤动。弗朗西斯科颇为满意的看着像是展示一般张开的双腿，手指一点点靠近那已经有些勃起的性器，指腹在鼠蹊处轻巧又灵活的滑动，像是一点点逼近猎物的花豹一般在蜷曲的耻毛中蹭过去，却在即将触碰到那泛红发热的柱体之前像是被烫到一样倏的收回去。安东尼奥的欲望几乎要因为兄长的动作失去控制，他的喉咙干的几乎像是被情欲榨干了每一滴水份，但碍于那些要命的规矩却只是浅浅的喘息着，即使他已经无比渴望那双手掌包裹住自己的涨的发疼的性器。

“弗朗西斯科...快点...”

安东尼奥被自己软绵绵还带着些喘息的声音吓了一跳，但同时却更担心兄长被自己沖口而出的请求冒犯，他湿漉漉的快要拧出水的目光落在弗朗西斯科的那双含着笑意的异色瞳上。只不过他的担心似乎在此刻显得有些多余。可怜的小乐师根本没料到弗朗西斯科颇有猎物跌入陷阱的得意一般轻笑一声，挺直身子把鼻尖埋进那丛蜷曲的耻毛。安东尼奥像是触电一般的狠狠抖了一下，即使他卖力的克制着那些噬咬着理智的欲望，但是那些艰难的从鼻腔里发出含混着性欲的哼声也像是在阳光下一点点把他剖开展示给大众。

小萨列里脸色红的像是要滴下血来，重心向后的姿势让他硌在琴键边缘的皮肤压出鲜红的棱子，但欲望的混乱的纠缠让他默默吞下跳跃的疼痛，他微微张口喘息着，目光紧紧地黏在把鼻尖埋在自己小腹的兄长。弗朗西斯科像是生怕安东尼奥没能注意到一般刻意的侧过头，用淡粉色的舌尖轻轻划过他性器的根部，像舔舐沾在勺子上的枫糖一样细细的用舌尖抹过每一个细嫩的褶皱，最终含住溢出些前液的顶端含吮。那一直骄傲的昂着头的性器简直爱死了这柔软而又温暖的小空间，而弗朗西斯科冒冒失失的舔吮害的也终于让小乐师难以自持的发出难堪的呻吟。

安东尼奥飘飘然的又想到了阳光下的玫瑰。

小萨列里的手指用力的按在黑白琴键的边缘，像溺水的人一样牢牢扣住光滑的边缘，被压到底的琴键像是被榨干才能的乐师，无论如何在美好中挣扎也无法再发出任何一个漂亮的音符。身下敏感处被粗糙的舌苔轻轻的舔弄摩擦着，电流一般侵袭的快感让小安东不自觉的颤栗起来，猫哭一样的呻吟也颤抖着滑出他为音乐而生的喉咙。含吮的羞人水声在弗朗西斯科的吞吐间隙一点点填满整个屋子，为安东尼奥绷紧腹部发出的那些被砸碎的呻吟添上更难以启齿的淫乱，他急促的叹息着，全然忘记被掠过的那个穿指和在钢琴前的困倦，头脑中只混沌又慌乱的渴望着更多来自手足的甜蜜惩罚。

弗朗西斯科被安东尼奥忽然挺起的腰搞得措手不及，几乎要被捅进喉咙里的肉棒惹得干呕，但显然小安东格外享受他喉咙紧收带来的额外刺激，绵长的呻吟毫无遮掩的倾诉着欲望。安东尼奥早已无法顾及那些难听的呻吟，身下不间断的舔弄像是一步步将他推到崖边，他只能徒劳的侧过头去企盼那些不受控制的哼唧略过兄长的耳畔软绵绵的飘到空气中。

弗朗西斯科专心的吮吸着撑得口腔有些酸疼的性器，耳边几乎含着水的呻吟像是鼓舞一般催促着他加快对口中性器的含吮，他卖力的张口吞吐着手足的性器，五指按住安东尼奥轻轻的颤抖的小腿，安抚般的轻轻揉捏。身下的舔吻让安东尼奥压抑的呜咽一样的呻吟从喉咙里一串串滑出，他的欲望一点点被逼到顶峰，彷如站在崖边漫舞的舞者，胸膛中涌动的复杂情愫将欲望当做跳板，瞬间充满安东尼奥的四肢百骸。

性欲仿佛在这么一刻被物质化了。

小萨列里在瞬间的享受之后有些恍惚的回过神来，愣愣的维持着那个难看的姿势盯着到一边漱口的兄长。

“哥哥？”

“惩罚结束了，安东尼奥。”

弗朗西斯科咂咂嘴自顾自的回答着，回首的时候恰好看到小萨列里那双泛红的小鹿一般的眼睛。安静的坐在阳光的金色光芒中的小乐师就像是个圣洁的小天使，但他在感叹的同时还注意到幼弟大腿上泛红的吻痕和还沾着白浊的性器，一股强烈的没来由的内疚从弗朗西斯科心底慢慢滋生，他觉得自己简直像是诱惑天使堕天的恶魔。

而坐在那里的安东尼奥却有些自责，即使片刻前的释放让他兴奋不已，但今天似乎已经有太多逾矩的事情发生了，从一开始的练习仿佛就错误百出，不不，是从前一晚的熬夜谱曲开始，他像是过上了不受控制的生活，像是脱离轨道的小疯子一般四处横冲直撞，亲手毁掉他自己一点点修筑好的条条框框。他嗫嚅着想为自己的失礼道歉，却忽然想到自己的狼狈处境。漂亮的红色再一次攀上小乐师的面颊，言语被禁锢在唇齿间，安东尼奥慌张的不知道该把目光的焦点放在那里。

“好了，都结束了，错误已经和惩罚相抵，剩下的时间给自己放个假吧。不过在那之前…小猫咪该去洗澡了。”

弗朗西斯科轻轻地叹口气一把抱起坐在琴凳上还在自我批判的小家伙，整理好那些乱糟糟的衣服，任由他拼命把脸埋在自己胸口。

“我已经长大了。”

“是吗？”


End file.
